This invention is directed to a dart game and board, and particularly a board which has a side carrying the indicia of a standard bridge deck and, on the reverse thereof, a board carrying the indicia of a standard die.
Dart games have come to us from antiquity. The conventional, modern dart game employs a board which is separated by radial extending rays and circumferential rings. The scoring areas thus defined have different score values, with numerical score values circularly marked around the scoring areas, and with the circumferential rings separating the score areas into score multiple values.
Such a game is interesting, and many people are involved it, but on an informal basis and on a tournament basis. However, games employing the standard dart board are limited to those in which numerical scoring serves as the basis of the game. Thus, there is need for a dart game in which more versatility in game playing rules and ingenuity are achieved.